independencedayfandomcom-20200223-history
Julius Levinson
| residence = New York City | education = | affiliation = | profession = | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = Widowed | spouse = | children = David Levinson | sigothers = | others = Constance Spano | actor = Judd Hirsch | firstseen = Independence Day | lastseen = Independence Day: Resurgence | appearances = 2 films | image2 = | caption2 = }} Julius Levinson was a Jewish rabbi and the father of David Levinson. Biography Background Julius is a practicing rabbi living in New York City until he quit his profession after the death of his wife. A fact he never told to David until years later during the War of 1996. War of 1996 During the arrival of the City Destroyers, Julius' neighborhood was in a state of panic and he was forced to arm himself. David went to Julius in requesting his help in driving him to Washington, D.C. to warn President Thomas Whitmore of the aliens' intentions. He and his son evacuated Washington on Air Force One before the city was destroyed. When an argument ensues between David, Whitmore and his staff over launching a nuclear attack on the invaders, Julius quickly came to his son's defense and berated the officials that they did nothing to prevent the attacks. Julius further rants that the government had always known about the aliens by referring to the Roswell incident and Area 51 - in which Secretary of Defense Albert Nimziki, as the former director of the Central Intelligence Agency, then chose the inopportune time to reluctantly revealed Area 51's existence to everyone present. The group arrived at Area 51, where Julius' theories were proven true. After the failed nuclear strike against the aliens, Julius later found David in a drunken stupor. He consoled his son and inadvertently gave him the idea on how to defeat the invaders: using a computer virus to infect the alien mothership to temporarily disabled the force fields of the City Destroyers akin to "catching a cold." When David volunteered to infiltrate the mothership, Julius gave his last two cigars to his son and Captain Steven Hiller. His son in return gave his father a Hebrew Bible and kippah. During the aliens' attack on Area 51, Julius was conducting a Torah reading with some refugees, including the recently fired SecDef Albert Nimziki. Following Earth's victory against the invaders, Julius reunited with David after his son's and Captain Hiller's mission that destroyed the mothership. Post-War After the War of 1996, Julius published an auto-biography entitled How I Saved the World (much to David's embarrassment).Facebook The book became an instant sensation.Independence Day: Crucible In 2013, Julius once again consoled David following the loss of Constance in a car accident four years prior. He invited David on his book tour to spend time together to shed away his son's grief, and as well trying to find him a new wife. War of 2016 Gallery ''Independence Day'' ScreenSghot030.jpg David&Julius 01.png ''Independence Day: Resurgence'' IDR First Trailer SS 012.png Memorable Quotes Independence Day Independence Day: Resurgence Behind the Scenes *Julius was based on one of producer Dean Devlin's uncles.DVD commentary *In some cinemas in the Middle East, all scenes including Judd Hirsch were removed due to his character Julius being Jewish. References Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Independence Day Category:Independence Day (novel) characters Category:Independence Day: Crucible characters Category:Independence Day: Resurgence